Edward Freeze
Career Pre-Wrestling Edward Freeze was brought into Wrestlecrazy Entertainment by Dr. X, a psychotic individual who had several failed experiments until he started exploring the world of cryogenics. Freeze who was a prisoner of war and left for dead. Dr. X acquired Edward Freeze by purchasing Freeze from a POW camp where he was held hostage by terrorist. The act of kindness had its price and with questionable methods in a dungeon-like laboratory, turn Edward Freeze into what he is today; A rampaging frozen monster. Not much else is known about Freeze before the experiment because Dr. X had Freeze' mind wiped cleaned but after receiving the "good" doctor's journal after a fatal heart attack, shortly after being fired by WCE. The journal reveals bits and pieces of his former life and from time to time he has been slowly regaining his memory, we have found out that he had a wife and daughter prior to going to war. Training Prior to joining, we have no information on any kind of training, but considering Dr. X is involved, it can be assume some unconventional training methods were use. Wrestlecrazy Entertainment First starting out, Edward Freeze couldn't make a name for himself to save his life. After unloading of his manager Dr. X, Freeze became the Hollywood Heavyweight Champion, and his career kept building after that. Eventually becoming a two time Hollywood Champion, a two time Xtreme Champion, a World Heavyweight Champion and a three time Intercontinental Champion. Then in 2005, Freeze was inducted into the WcE Hall of Fame. Notable Fueds :*Seth Cagne :*Samson :*Xtreme (twice) :*Adam Belmont :*Dan Stone :*Seamus O'Grady Notable Fueds Ended :*Samson and Freeze Fued has been going on since both have joined WcE in 2004. Too many incidents to mention, but the most notable, was when at one point the two seem to be partners until Night of Champions III, where the main event was Samson vs Ken Forte in a "Terrordome Match" for the World Heavyweight Championship. Forte had the match won until Freeze decide to help his partner/friend Samson, and tried to help him retain the World Heavyweight Championship. He punished Forte, grabbed the belt and handed it to Samson. When Samson started to celebrate, CEO Paul Timmons came out and made the ruling(according to Terrordome Rules), the FIRST person to reach the title is champion, since Freeze was the first to the title, it was ruled that Freeze was the New World Heavyweight Champion. That ended any kind of partnership between Samson and Freeze, they might of had. Samson thought Freeze and Timmons were working in cahoots and has held a grudge towards Freeze ever since. :*Seth Cagne had a sad ending with his fued with Freeze defending his Hollywood Championship. The Wildside prior Freeze stole the title after beating Cagne down in the middle of the ring. The next Wildside, Freeze made the announcement about "his" Hollywood title, and to protect it, he had encased it in a block of ice. Later in the night, to see who the true champion was, in the middle of the match, Freeze used the block of ice(with the title in it) on Cagne, shattering his leg into disrepair, inevitably ended Cagne's career. :*Xtreme and Freeze had a heated battle over the Xtreme Heavyweight Championship. Which ended with the first ever Ice Box Casket Match with Freeze coming out the victor. :*In the second round with a fued with Xtreme, where the tables were turned, where Freeze was the good guy. Xtreme and his cronies at the time stuffed Edward Freeze into a Freezer and locking it. Two weeks later, after an Xtreme match, Milenko was conducting an investigation examining the freezer where Xtreme has locked Freeze in. But after getting the lock picked, it was revealed that Freeze had escaped. After several weeks of hauntings surrounding Xtreme with his girlfriend at the time, Jana, Freeze made his triumphant return to the squared cirle. Xtreme had some words to exchange with Jana, who he blamed on about the hauntings. Xtreme raised his hand as he was about to hit Jana when there was a blackout and when the lights came back up, there was Freeze making the save. Jana then ended it with Xtreme with a low blow and walked away with Freeze. She then changed her name to who we know her now as, Nemesis. Eventually the two got engaged and after winning the Intercontinental Championship for the third time, secretly tied the knot on a secluded beach in Northern California under the full moon. Titles Held :*2-time WcE Xtreme Champion :*3-time WcE Hollywood Champion Last Hollywood Champion, winning the title by forfeit from Samson at Aftershock 2005. When Samson didn't show up for their match, Logan Masters, the CEO at the time, declared Freeze the winner and unifying the title with the Intercontinental Championship. It was then revealed that Freeze had completely frozen Samson. :*3-time Intercontinental Champion :*2-time and current World Heavyweight Champion Wrestling Facts Finishers :*'"Ice block"' (Brock Lock) :*'"Ice Storm"' (Black-Hole Slam) :*'"SubZero-Misson"' (Torture Rack Submission) :*'"Blizzard"' (F 5) Signature moves :*Power bomb :*clothes-line from hell :*triple back-breaker :*twisting neck breaker :*chokeslam, :*Pile-driver, :*Leg drop off the top rope Nicknames :*Mr. Freeze :*Frozen Phenom Managers :*Dr. X :*Logan Masters :*Nemesis(current manager/valet) Entrance Music :*"Play with Me" by Insane Clown Posse :*"Unknown" by Coldness :*"Mr. Freeze" by Slayer :*"Warrior of the Ice" by Rhapsody Category:Wrestlers